Of sick puppies and caring parents
by nahesa
Summary: After an successful mission, Mac gets sick and Jack takes care of him (Cute family one-shot, sick/Mac, parental/Jack)


Of sick puppies and caring parents

All things considerate, the mission had gone surprisingly well. The phoenix team had been send to Thailand to capture an escapee, who'd been convicted for steeling and selling information about several US politicians to Chinese officials. He'd also killed several guards during his escape from prison. After apprehending him, using one of Mac's improvised bombs to block his path and then have one Jack Dalton tackle and cuff him before he could even start to put up a fight, they'd handed him off to another team, who was supposed to bring him to another prison facility. Except for a few bruises and scrapes, no one of the team, not even Jack, who'd been closest to the explosion, and only had minor cuts on his hands and arms, which hadn't been covered by fabric during the time, due to the not so low temperature at their current location, had been seariusly injured. Now, they were driving back towards the airport, to get to the jet and back home. Jack was driving, while Mac was riding shotgun, playing around with some paperclips, he'd seemingly produced from nowhere, and Riley on the backseat, typing around on her laptop. For this mission, Bozer hadn't accompanied them due to another team needing quite a lot of masks and face prosthetic for their mission.

After reaching the airport, they all just happily climbed into their respected seats on the plane and waited for take of. Finally, the plane was in the air and everyone started to relax. Riley, who'd put away her laptop during take of was now dosing lightly in her seat, while Jack was silently keeping an eye on his partner, who'd sat down on the couch in the back of the plan, a bit away from the others and currently was talking on his phone, presumably to Matty. In Jack's opinion, the kid hadn't acted like himself during the whole mission. He'd seemed quiet and distracted somehow. Even now, jack noticed the pallor on his friends face and the dark circles under his eyes. When he noticed Mac ending the call, he looked away for a brief moment. Jack casually stood and made his way over to the blond genius, who now looked, like he wanted to sleep for at least a year. Even if the mission hadn't been a particularly hard one, his partners ginormous brain still tended to work overtime and left him like this, whenever the mission was over and the adrenalin had drained away.

"Hey bud, you alright there?"

When Mac looked up at him, Jack was a hundred percent sure, the Kid wasn't. Taken into consideration what he'd observed earlier, he looked even worse close up. His skin wasn't only pale, it was nearly white, his eyes were bloodshot and Mac's blond hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, that was beading on his face.

"Hm mm, yeah, I'm just tired"

Jack only raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure? Because to me, you look like crap, actually, you have for the entire mission." When he reached out, to touch the kids forehead (because he was fairly sure, his friend had a fever) Mac just turned away.

"I just need some sleep, that's all." Was He imagining things now, or was the Blond sounding a bit hoarse?

He just shook his head and sat down on the seat closest to the couch, while Mac already had laid down and was drifting to sleep even before his head had hit the sofas surface.

Riley, who'd observed their exchange from afar, now walked over to were Jack had made himself comfortable. She sat down on the seat facing him, noticing his concerned look at once. It was one, she'd come to know during the time, they'd known each other. He was, for lack of better words, worried. And she was pretty sure, what the object of his worry was this time. During the mission, the young women had also noticed that something seemed off about their residential genius. He'd just seemed out of it somehow. Riley knew that Jack tended to worry a lot when it came to Mac, but she also knew that he was the one who knew him best and if he was worried, he sure as hell had a reason to be so.

"Is he okay?" Jack looked at her for a moment, then shifting his gaze back to his sleeping partner.

"He says he is" Riley just snorted at that.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm pretty sure he's coming down with something, and knowing him, it won't be fun, Mac never does stuff the easy way, so prepare yourself"

The object of their concern chose this exact moment, to shoot awake and into a coughing fit of epic proportions. In an instant, Jack was at his side, while Riley had gone of to search for a bottle of water or something else to drink for her ailing friend. Jack, who was now sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around his partner, his free hand massaging Mac's chest in hopes of getting him to breathe easier, was now starting to not only be worried, but to have major concerns for the Kid's health. When Mac finally was able to take in shaky, but steady breaths again, he graciously accepted the water, Riley handed him wordlessly.

"Hey now, y'all right hoss? That really didn't sound very pleasant." Before Mac could even reply, Jack had placed his hand firmly on his friends forehead. "Damn kid, you're burning up"

"'m fine Jack" he was surprised, how quiet and scratchy Macs voice sounded. The poor kid looked downright miserable at this point. Originally, Jack had wanted to scold him, for not telling he wasn't feeling well, but right now, his Kid needed comfort more then a scolding. He cradled one hand into those golden locks and proceeded to comb his fingers through them, while Mac was drinking small sips of water, to sooth his burning throat at least a little bit.

"So, you tellin' me now whats hurtin' kid?" Jack spoke with a soft and comforting voice, one he only used on scared animals, kids and Mac whenever need be. His partner looked up at him, hair sticking in all directions and his face still flushed from his coughing fit and fever. Teary blue eyes looked onto his dark ones, lacking their usual spark. Jacks heart clenched at this sight. He really hated seeing one of his kids being hurt, sad or sick and right now, Mac was just reminding him of an abandoned golden retriever puppy, adorable and worth his care and undivided attention.

"I ...uurrgh..."

Before anyone could say or do anything, Mac had freed himself from jack's hold and sprinted into the bathroom. When the other two reached the shut and locked door , they heard violent retching. Riley winced sympathetically. This continued for a few minutes, while jack was pounding at the door, asking to be let in. When they didn't hear anything anymore from the other side, except a tired groan, Jack had had enough

"Mac? Hey, come on kid. Either you open this door right now on your own, or I'm gonna break it down this instant!" A few seconds later, they heard the lock turn and then, the door opened. Mac looked even worse then a few minutes ago. His skin now had a greenish tint to it and he was swaying on his feet. Jack reached out to steady him, but until they had Mac back on the couch, he was basically carrying the kid.

"Riley, can you go and get me the first aid kit and then call Matty? I think she'd appreciate to know, that Mac and I are going to miss debriefing." Riley nodded and a minute later, Jack was holding the requested item and started to sort through its contents. He grabbed some Ibuprofen and a thermometer, as well as the water bottle, Mac had had earlier. The kid was too out of it to even notice, when Jack took his temperature. When the thermometer beeped, He pulled it out of Mac's ear and frowned, when he saw the reading. 102.9

"Well kid, as I said, you don't do things half way now, do you?" he whispered softly, as he soothed macs hair back and then sat the young man up. "Come on now, gotta take some meds" Mac just shook his head.

"Just gonna throw them back up, ...wanna sleep..."

Jack frowned "Come on man, your temp's too high. You wanna fry that brain of yours?" Mac scooted a few paces away from him (or at least tried) and flopped back down onto the couch. He just mumbled something incomprehensible and was halfway asleep, before jack shook his shoulder and roused him again.

"Leave me 'lone" Mac grumbled and tried to swat Jacks hands away. "Not gonna happen, sorry bud but you are going to take those pills, one way or the other, and you know I can make you swallow them if I have to." Jack hated to have to threaten his partner, but he was getting desperate. If Mac's fever continued to rise, it could get dangerous, and they were ten thousand feet up in the air over the Pacific ocean, it would take to long to reach help, if they didn't manage on their own until they were back home.

"Jack, I'm fine, it's just a cold, a bit of sleep and I'll be good as new so just stop worrying and let me -..." Before Mac could finish, another coughing fit hit him again and he doubled over, and from the sound of it, trying to cough out his organs. Right then, Riley walked over to them, still on the phone.

""- no, I don't think so, Matty. No, I have no Idea, … Yes, as soon as he has a minute I'll tell him to call you back. Oh and could you tel Boze to stop worrying? Mac is not feeling well, but he's certainly not going to die OK? … Yeah, thank you, see you later." With that, she hung up the phone and put it back into her pocket. "Hey Jack, Matty wants you to call her back, once you have a minute, alright?". The Texan in question nodded and continued stroking his partners back, trying to ease his cough.

When Mac's breathing had calmed down again, Jack repeated his question from earlier, figuring, he'd try the pills later again. "So, you tellin me now how you're feeling?"

The blond sighted "Head hurts, my throat as well. I am cold and I feel like I'm gonna throw up again. Also my chest is kinds tight, making me cough. You happy now?"

"Very, you sure, that's all?" That only earned him an eye roll.

"No, actually, I feel dizzy too."

"Well then, maybe you should take your pills and then go back to sleep kid, alright?"

"If I puke again, it'll be your fault."

"How old were you again? Three?"

Jack just squeezed the blonds shoulder and handed him a few pills and the water bottle. As soon as Mac had swallowed his medicine, he laid back down. His head hitting the pillow, jack had conveniently placed on the couch for him. Then, the Delta threw a blanket over his charge, noting how the kid had already fallen back asleep again. Now he took a moment to relax. He'd done what he could for the moment, all he could do now was wait and hope Mac's fever wouldn't rise anymore. He then took his phone out and dialed Matty, who picked up after the first ring.

"Jack, about time you called back."

"Yeah well, I was occupied."

"So I've heard, Riley seemed worried and since I know, you know your partner better then anyone, I thought I'd rather ask you about how baby Einstein is doing and if I need to have medical on standby once you arrive."

"Well, he had a fever of 102.9 last time I checked. He was coughing, throwing up, was dizzy had a raw throat and a headache. All things considered, I think it's some kind of the flu or a really bad cold. I've given him some Ibuprofen and he's resting now, If he doesn't get any worse, I'll just take him home and to bed, but if he gets worse, I'd appreciate it, if he'd be looked at by a doctor."

"I see, I can assume, you'll call me as soon as anything changes, right?"

"Of course I will."

"Good, now can you tell me since when Blondie has been sick? If he went on that mission knowing he was, I'll have a serious conversation about health and safety with him."

"I'm not quite sure, he seemed a bit tired and pale, but considering how little he sleeps, I didn't pay any mind to it at first. It only got as bad as it is now when we were on the plane again. During the mission, he worked like he always does, so I don't think, he was aware that anything was seariusly wrong with him."

"I see, then it seems I don't have to verbally murder him. Keep me posted."

"Will do Ma'am." They hung up and Jack decided to check on his kid again. He seemed to be sleeping soundly and not in too much discomfort, so he decided to get himself something to drink. When he returned with a bottle of cola (he didn't intend to sleep during the remaining four hour flight) and sat down again, he resumed watching Mac sleep, Looking for any signs of his friends health declining. The rest of the flight was relatively calm, Mac slept for the entire time and Jack continued to observe him and check his temperature every hour or so. It remained at a solid 102.5 which was slightly lower then before.

About half an hour before they'd be landing. the Delta decided to wake his partner to get him to swallow more medicine as well as to check on his other symptoms. He shook Mac's shoulder to wake him, which took a few minutes until the blond was completely awake.

"Hey there buddy, how're you feelin' now?"

"Tired and cold, not much different then the last time you asked." Jack translated it too 'I still feel like crap' and handed his ailing partner a few pills. Mac frowned at him, but at least this time swallowed them, without making a fuss about it.

"We'll be landing in a couple o' minutes, then I'll get you home, alright?" Mac nodded and took another sip of water, which Jack took as a good sign. "I already talked to Matty, we don't have to debrief right away, she says to get better first, but since the mission was a success anyways, it really isn't that important."

"That's good, I really don't feel like going into the office ang throwing up on Matty's shoes right now or something."

"You still feeling nauseous?" Mac just gave a shrug as response to that, but the slightly green color his face still had, told Jack all he needed to know.

After their landing, Riley was picked up by one of phoenixes cars and taken to the office, what left Jack with a half-asleep-on-his-feel MacGyver and his own car, to get the kid home.

When they were halfway from the airport to Mac's house, the kid suddenly shot awake, all color gone from his face and one hand covering his mouth. Jack understood immediately and pulled over. Before the car had come to a complete stop, the blond had already ripped his door open and was exiting the car hastily. As Jack caught up to him, the lad was already on his hands and knees, shaking like a leaf and puking his guts out. Jack knelt down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. When Mac was done emptying his stomach of all its contents (which only consisted of some water) he continued dry heaving for a few times, one more violent then the other.

"Come on man, just breathe." jack soothed and continues to rub his friends back. When Mac had calmed down enough to take a few steady breaths, without starting to heave again. The former Delta helped his friend up slowly, keeping a steadying hand on the kids neck. Taking care not to let him fall over, and carefully guiding him back to the car, where he placed him on the passengers seat. He placed a hand on Mac's forehead and almost cursed. The kid was literally burning. He was sure if he tried, he could fry an egg on the blonds skin.

"Damn it, I've got to get you home like yesterday, think you can make it to the house in one go?" Mac nodded, but stopped the movement, when it only served to increase his headache.

"Yeah." he mumbled, then started to cough again. Jack picked up another bottle of water and handed it to his friend. Mac just shook his head.

"Come now, you've gotta stay hydrated hoss, just a few sips?" Jack practically begged. Mac just shook his head. "I'm just gonna throw it up, but I'll drink once I'm home, promise."

They hurried the rest of the way and made it finally, without anymore incidents, to Macgyver's house, where jack only took one look at his partner and then decided to just carry him inside, dispite the complaints he'd receive for that action later, as soon as the kid was coherent enough to process, what had happened to him. Jack wasted no time getting Mac into bed and then some water into him. The Kid drank about a quarter of a bottle, which was more then he'd hoped for. Then, he handed the blond a few more pills to get his fever down, which he also took without complaint. Jack then proceeded to take his friend temperature again which was now at 104. He got an icepack out of the freezer, wrapped it into a towel and returned to Mac's bedside, placing his cargo on the younger mans forehead, hoping it would help to break his fever.

He sat down next to the bed, intending to keep watch by his partners side, but after a few minutes, exhaustion took over and he fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke up with a start. Jack couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep, he was supposed to watch his partner, not sleep! What if Mac had taken a turn for the worse, with a fever like his, there was no way of knowing, what could happen in the span of e few hours. He very much felt like kicking himself Damn it all!

However, when he turned to the bed, expecting the worst, he was surprised to find a mop of blond hair sticking out from under the rumpled sheets, and the person attached to them soundly asleep. When he placed a hand on the blond head carefully, he could've almost cried with relief. Although not back to normal, the kids temperature was considerably lower then the night before.

"Thank god!" he muttered, stroking those blond locks again and again, Mac leaning unconsciously into his touch, smiling slightly in his sleep. After a few minutes, jack decided to prepare some easy food for his kid, he was leaving the room, but not before placing another bottle of water on the nightstand, in case Mac woke up while he was gone.

Downstairs, he decided to call Matty for an update, after all, he'd promised her, and breaking a promise to his boss never ended well. This time, it took a moment for her to pick up the phone.

"Good morning Jack" She didn't even have to check, who was calling her so early in the morning "So then, I figure you have an update for me?"

"Mornin' Matty. I just wanted to call to let everyone know that our blond genius here is doing way better then yesterday, he had a fever of 104 last night, but it broke sometime early this morning."

He could hear a relived sigh from the other end of the line. "That's good, Riley and Bozer will be very happy to hear that, the two of them wanted to come over, but since Riley was doing all the paperwork for your latest mission alone and Bozer still is working on those Masks, they couldn't make it."

"Well, I bet they'll be happy."

"Me too, they both were pestering me the entire night for any Info you might have given me, maybe now I can have some piece and quiet. "

They both chuckled at that. "Well, gotta make some soup to feed sleeping beauty , I guess, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, we'll be over as soon as we can, take care of Blondie."

"Always have, always will Matty, Mac is family, I could never abandon him or cause him any harm. I'll always protect him."

"I know you will Jack, after all, that's what parents do, right?" Without another word, she ended the call.

Jack just stood in the kitchen, staring at the phone in his hand, smiling. Matty was right, Mac would always be his kid, and he'd always do everything he could to keep that genius scrawny manic of a kid safe and sound.


End file.
